Playstation All-Stars Stadium
Playstation All Stars Stadium '''is a sequel to Playstation All-Stars Battle Royal. The game launches in 2018 on the PS4. Gameplay The gameplay has notably changed entirely, It is now very similar with Super Smash Bros; knocking your opponents off the stage. Not only the game itself changes but the characters' move sets and stages have changed as well. The super moves, however makes a return except now they can either fill up their gauge or hit a floating item known as '''Polygonite. Fighters can now hang on to the ledges of stages and has to recover a few seconds before being exposed to attack. The game now features up to 8 players. Big stages are allowed while some stages are restricted. Online Play: Friendly Play: Play for fun, All stages are normal layout, Items and Stage hazards are on, Match results are not recorded Competitive Play: For competitive players, All stages are set in Rival form,Match results are recorded. And there are modes to choose which who you want to play with: Battle Friends: '''Create a room and invite friends over. '''Battle Anyone: Fight random players to show off your skills Modes Arcade Mode Arcade Mode returns except there is no story to who you're playing as or a rival to fight. Like in the previous game, the players go through the mode battling random characters and then finally reaching Polygon Man. Before battling Polygon Man, Players will have to fight 20 of a randomly selected opponent and then fight 3 random opponents on the Rival Arena. Polygon Man is strong depending on the difficulty. The mode can now be playable up to 2 players. Battle Gauntlet Battle Gauntlet is a new mode where up to 2 players must fight every fighter in groups of two or three in their chronological order debut. (If two or more character debut in the same game, the order of which they appear is randomized.) Players come equipped with 3 lives. Unlockable characters will form the Master Battle Gauntlet if players unlock all of them. Characters Every veteran makes a return to the game and this time, the previous DLC characters are now avalible to use. There will be unlockable fighters in the form of every newcomer in the game while the original roster will be Available from the start alongside said previous DLC. Another aspect in the roster are fighters known as Mirror Fighters. (Fighters who shares a moveset with another but behaves differently in terms of attack effects.) Veterans * Kratos * PaRappa the Rapper * Fat Princess * Radec * Sweet Tooth * Sly Cooper * Nathan Drake * Big Daddy * Heihachi Mashima * Toro Inonue * Jak & Daxter * Cole Macgrath * Racthet & Clank * Spike * Dante * Sackboy * Nariko * Sir Daniel * Evil Cole (Mirror Fighter to Cole) * Raiden * Kat & Dusty * Emmet Graves * Issac Clarke * Zeus Newcomers * Iota (Tearway) * Knack * Kutaro (Puppeteer) * Carmalita Fox (Sly Cooper) * Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) * Uberhero (Patapon) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Calypso (Twisted Metal) * Traveler (Journey) * Hybrid Chimera (Resistance) * Lil & Large (Escape Plan) * Robbit (Jumping Fish) * Tombi (Tomba!) * Sorcerer (The Dark Sorcerer) * Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) * Wander (Shadow of Colossus) * Joel & Ellie (The Last of Us) * Delsin Rowe (inFAMOUS) * Tigershark (Invizimals) * Kuro (Mirror fighter to Toro) (Doki Demo Issyo) * Yu Narukami (Persona 4) * Avalon Centrifuge (LittleBigPlanet) * Bunkum Trio (LittleBigPlanet) * Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn) * Connor (Detroit: Become Human) * Eiji Shinji (Battle Arena Toshinden) * Tracer (Overwatch) * Blasto * Dart Feld (The Legend of Dragoon) * Hunter (Bloodborne) * Crash Bandicoot * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * 2B (NieR: Automata) * Nero (Mirror Fighter to Dante) (Devil May Cry) * Spyro * Quark (Ratchet & Clank) * Gex * Specter (Ape Escape) * Raven (Gravity Rush) * Carnival Kid (Carnival) Category:Sequel Ideas Stages To intemperate with the new style of gameplay, stages have been revamped and redesigned to a whole new layout. Stages mash-up with other franchises Each stage also has a music track corresponding to their origin franchise. Music can be adjusted on how often do you want that song to play Category:PS4